starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Korhal
Terran Confederacy (formerly) :Korhal Senate Rebellion of Korhal (?—2491) Terran Dominion |population= |diameter= |gravity= |tilt= |climate=Temperate (formerly), desert |geography= |capital=Styrling (destroyed) Augustgrad |moons=At least 1 |species=Terrans |originalspecies=Scantids |imports= |exports= |status=Terran Dominion throne world }} Korhal IV was one of the founding worlds upon which the Terran Confederacy was built. A world of affluence and enlightenment, Korhal contributed greatly to the military and technological advancements of the Terran Confederacy.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Korhal possesses at least one moon, its size in the sky indicating that it may be tidally locked with the planet.StarCraft: Brood War Installation Screen Vivendi Games. Astrogeographically, it is located at the heart of the Koprulu Sector. In StarCraft II, Korhal's tileset changes from desert to city.2008-06-29. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. Is is set to appear in some missions in StarCraft II.Samwise Didier, Dave Berggren. WWI SC2 Art Panel. Brightcove. Accessed 2008-08-01. Planetology Korhal had a dense atmosphere and used to be a lush, temperate and warm world before its destruction.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Afterward it became a desert, and had to be detoxified. History The Rebellion of Korhal :Main article: Rebellion of Korhal The planet's populace rose up against the Confederacy, led by its Senator, Angus Mengsk, eventually driving away the Confederate military. The Confederates retaliated by assassinating Mengsk, but he was replaced by his more dangerous son, Arcturus. The Confederacy was especially worried about a potential loss of Korhal because it was their "crown jewel", used to explain the benefits to their rivals, the Kel-Morian Combine and the Umojans, why they should join the Confederacy. The rebellion would destroy that public image. In addition, the Confederacy made a lot of money from the Korhallian colonists, and many groups tied to both Korhal and the Confederacy stood to lose a great deal of money if Korhal succeeded in declaring independence.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. The junior Mengsk led the Rebellion of Korhal against the Confederacy, amassing a huge army on Korhal and creating an alliance with the Umojan Protectorate.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). In retaliation for the alliance, the Confederacy launched a massive planetary bombardment of nuclear weaponry aimed at eliminating the dissent, killing four million people, transforming the planet into a nuclear desert and causing mutations in surviving organisms, such as scantids.1999-03-19. Scorpion Ravine. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2008-06-21. Many of the survivors of the rebellion called themselves the Sons of Korhal, and some others joined other rebel organizations.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. This attack hardened the remaining men and women of Korhal into some of the fiercest warriors in the Koprulu Sector. Due to the nuclear devastation of their homeworld, they have demonstrated complete willingness to use their own nuclear arsenal against any potential enemy.1999-08-13. Firestorm. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2008-06-21 The New Order By the time of the fall of the Confederacy, the planet had detoxified enough to allow resettlement''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. at high cost, using Dominion tax dollars. In addition, it has been modernized and beautified, with statues of Arcturus Mengsk commonplace.2008-06-29. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. Sons of Korhal leader Arcturus Mengsk made it the throne world of the Terran Dominion, the successor to the Sons of Korhal.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration (in English). 1998. During the United Earth Directorate invasion of the Koprulu Sector, the UED conquered Korhal''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. and populated it with their captive Zerg.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. It was during this period that the Dark Templar terrorist, Ulrezaj, hid warped khaydarin crystals on the planet, protected by Schezar's Scavengers and his enslaved zerg. The Scavengers left the world when they were defeated by protoss forces led by Praetor Mojo.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives The planet fell into the hands of the Terran Dominion again when an alliance between the Dominion, Praetor Fenix's protoss refugee warriors, Raynor's Raiders and Infested Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm defeated the UED and their enslaved zerg. Kerrigan left the world, but not before unleashing a surprise attack on her former allies.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Arcturus Mengsk later returned to Korhal with his ragtag fleet that was defeated at Char to rebuild his glorious empire.StarCraft:Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Locations with Augustgrad in the background]] Establishments *Golden Library *Mengsk Summer Villa Installations *Korhal Incarceration Facility *Korhal IV Primary Resocialization Center *Simonson Munitions Factory Landforms *Martial Field *Scorpion Ravine Regions *Broken Mesa *Keresh Province Settlements *Augustgrad (capital) *Fairstens *Styrling (former capital, also served as a military base) Space Platforms *''Aurora'' (formerly) *Numerous others Notes Korhal is referred to as Korhal '''IV in the Arcturus Mengsk section of the Roster of Heroes in the original StarCraft manual. It is almost always referred to simply as Korhal, however. There are contradictions between the StarCraft manual and the books Uprising and I, Mengsk. The manual states that Korhal was destroyed by ''Apocalypse''-class nuclear missiles launched from Tarsonis, while the books state that it was orbitally bombarded by Confederate battlecruisers. The manual stats that Korhal had a population of 4 million before it was destroyed, whereas other sources indicate Korhal had a population of 35 million.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. References Category: Planets Category: Terran Dominion